You've got mail
by Baculities
Summary: Ranma is removed Nerima by friends to save him from himself. Since the alternate to going willingly was being kidnapped from the dojo to keep him from doing anything stupid...
1. Default Chapter

**You've got mai**

AN/Disclaimer :

This fic is Alternate Universe running from partway through the first war and continues until after the end of Endless Waltz in the GW universe, and begins before and ends several months after Saffron is defeated in the R1/2 universe. (Duo 15, Ranma 17 at beginning), Warnings: AU, OOCness, Yaoi, & Het.

Flames will be used to light the burn barrel.

Prologue

Re:Re: Top ten ways to get rid of unwanted women.

Monday, April 3rd

Ranma Saotome, you damn idiot. **What the fucking hell are you thinking! **When I suggested you get rid of your fiancées by getting pregnant I was JOKING! Your mother would kill both of us if I did what you want me to do. More to the point, she'd make _you_ kill _you_, after cutting off my head! Or don't you remember that little contract you and your pops signed when you were six? Just in case, let me remind you, if you come back to her as anything less that what she calls a man among men, you are **Dead Meat!** Being a pregnant girl would definitely get you killed!

Alright, I'll admit that you really are desperate to get rid of the fiancée brigade. Why the hell didn't you just ask us to get you out of there? And **don't you** **fucking** **dare** try to follow through with that damned crack brained plan you mentioned. And just to remind you... seducing boys as Ranko, since there's no way in hell I'll get you pregnant for this, is NOT a good idea. If you do try it, I will personally kick your miserable ass up between your ears!

You damn well better meet me at the preventers branch office in downtown Tokyo as soon as you get out of school (4 pm right?) on Thursday. Go to the front desk and ask for Agent Maxwell, I'll be waiting for you. If you don't, I'll kidnap you straight out of the dojo, swear to God. And I'm damn sure 'Fei'll help me if the look on his face is anything to go by. Man, I've never seen him turn that color before, maybe I should call Sally… ;)

See you soon, and **DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!**

Shinigami

Ranma

Don't do anything with out thinking it through. Meet us Thursday, or we WILL extract you from the dojo with out permission.

Wufei

Ranma POV

Ok, I gotta admit this email doesn't make a lotta sense if you don't know some things. Like meeting Duo, Wufei, and the rest when they hid out in Nerima during the first war, and me being so damn sick of the fiancées Pops saddled me with and the shit from the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew that Mom's seppku contract was startin' to look pretty good in comparison.

Yup, sad to say, I Ranma Saotome was so sick of it all that I was ready to court the brother of sleep, death. The brother of sleep, heh, looking back it was rather funny, but at the time it was fuckin' miserable.

Just ta make my life more complicated, meeting Duo and the guys made me realize that I like both boys and girls. Talk about freakin' out. I just about crushed my balls and drowned the first time I realized I wasn't just thinkin' 'bout the private bits you find on girls while I was… relieving stress so to say. Course, I avoided Duo and the guys like the plague for a few days while going through all Pops girly mags till Duo knocked me out and tied me up away from the dojo so that I had to sit still to talk to him, but I did get used to it, eventually. Still, I made damn sure no one else found out. Especially Nabiki, since not only did I not want to give her anything ta blackmail me with, but I wanted ta keep my head right where it was.

But that was just the beginning.

To really understand where the email in question came from, you have ta realize that Duo and I kept in contact even after he and his buddies left Nerima once they'd blown up Oz's Tokyo base an' made sure nothin' could be sent to space from there. It'd been more'n a year an' a half since the guys left, there'd been another war, and the guys all worked for or with the Preventers, the only thing that I'd ever wanted to do besides run my own dojo. Akane had gotten even worse since I killed Saffron, hittin' me all the time, jealous and thinkin' every time I left the dojo, even to go ta school, I was meetin' up with Shampoo or Ukyo. I tell ya, I had the worst time not smackin' her back. Shampoo wouldn't leave me the hell alone, Kodachi came by tryin' ta poison or drug me at least two or three times a week, Ryouga and Mousse were both getting meaner, and Pops and Tendo-san were continually coming up with crack-brained schemes to get Akane and me hitched, and blaming me when Akane was a bitch.

As I'm sure you can guess, I was getting desperate. I even tried to tell mom that I liked guys so she would disown me after I refused to kill my self. I've never told Duo I went that far. He'd a had me locked up so fast… Anyway, she only heard what she wanted to, and decided that I was such a manly man because I was so interested in girls. I just about screamed.

In any case, that was about the time Duo sent me an email as a joke, Top Ten Ways To Get Rid of Unwanted Women. There were only three things I hadn't already tried, killing them, killing me, and one that I'm sure he made up especially for me, getting pregnant. Since two of the three were out of the question, I decided to try the third, getting pregnant. If I did that, no one could ignore me when I said I wasn't going to marry any of the girls because I preferred men.

Once I'd decided this was a good idea, I started thinking about who's kid I wanted to have. No, I wasn't totally rational at this point.

I decided that while Mousse was cute without the glasses, and Ryouga was sexy and had one of the best butts I'd ever seen, the only guys I trusted enough to let close enough ta get me pregnant were Duo, Heero, and Wufei. Quatre and Trowa were a couple so I took them out of consideration.

Of course with if Wufei agreed, I figured we'ed have to get Sally Po's permission and help to do it artificially if what Duo told me was true, but as far as I knew, Heero wasn't seeing anyone, and I knew Duo was currently single and bi. So I sent off this little plan to Duo in response to the email that sparked the idea.

He was not happy.

As it turned out, neither were Wufei or Heero. And so that's how I ended up here in Sank at the Preventer's main facility, applying to train as an agent.

I can see by the look on your face that you think I'm nuts. Yeah, well that's your problem. Though I gotta admit, I probably wouldn't believe me either if I hadn't lived through this crap. So I guess I'd better start at the beginning huh?

Where to start...

Hah! This whole mess started the day two new students joined my class at Furinken High School in Nerima. At first glance they both looked kinda young to be juniors, that is until I got a closer look at them. If you payed attention, their eyes looked much older than their faces, though the one with the braid hid it better than the Chinese boy…

AN: I'm still working on my other fic, but I came across this idea while checking files and decided to play with it a bit. It is meant to be a bit more humorous that Burning Bridges.


	2. Chapter One: The arrival of Dana Maxwell

**You've Got Mail**

AN/Disclaimer: the characters and settings of Gundam Wing and Ranma ½ are not mine and never will be. I'm just borrowing them to play with. This is and AU crossover fic. Look out for het and yaoi relationships as well as for OCC ness.

**Chapter One: The arrival of Dana Maxwell**

It started just like every other damn day has since me an' Pops started livin' with the Tendo's, with me getting' wet and turnin' inta a girl.

SPLASH!

One three point landing in the koi pond. Least this time I landed face up, always a good thing. Less chance of swallowing water if I hit my head and get knocked out again. Damn near drowned a couple a times, at least after the last time Pops started fishing me out if I didn't surface quick 'nough.

Any ways back to the story.

It started like any other day at the Tendo's. A quick trip to the koi pond followed by sparring with Pops until Kasumi called us for breakfast. A quick splash of hot water, a change of clothes, eating quick while fighting Pops for food, then grabbing my school bag and out the door heading for school.

The first sign that it was gonna be a weird day was my gettin' to school early. Akane pissed me off so I ran on ahead and got a good seat to watch her bash the hentai hoard like she did every mornin'. She was doin' good, bashin' through those geeks like a freight train, guys flyin' every where, I settled back ta enjoy the show till I saw that one a 'em was gonna land on a girl with a long braid hangin' out by the doors inta the school. I jumped outta the tree an' hauled her an' the guy she was talkin' to outta the way just before the guy Akane bashed their way landed on 'em.

Ya know, I usually didn't pay attention ta girls, but man she was pretty, big purple eyes, a cute nose, nice lips, and the longest brown braid I'd ever seen. She was prettier than Shampoo, an' I'd never seen her before. It wasn't till she asked me to put her down that I realized I was standin' there starin', with her in one arm and the fella she'd been talkin' to like to blow a fuse in the other. I can remember her giggling when I blushed and stuttered while I put 'em both down fast as I could without dropping 'em. I remember sayin' sorry an' backin' away red as a beet then turnin' and headin' up to class a bit dazed.

The second crush I'd ever had, not that I realized then what it was, and as I found out later, She was a He…

But never mind that, I'll explain later, back to the story.

That girl with the braid was the second person I'd ever had a crush on, and the first one just about bust a gut when she came in to the classroom only to see me starin' outta the window with a silly grin on my face. Soon as she saw me, Akane started yellin' and callin' me a pervert. Seems she saw me pull the girl outta the way and then forget to let go. If the teacher hadn't come in right then, she woulda used that mallet of her's to send me flyin' out the window. But the teacher did show up, an' she had to sit down like everyone else.

The teach did all the usual things, announcements and such, same old thing as every day, 'til she said that we had a couple a new exchange students coming in to the class, Dana Maxwell and Chang Wufei. For a second I thought what if… then shrugged it off, knowin' my luck was too shitty for somethin' like that to happen. Course who walked in to the classroom but the pair I'd grabbed outta the way earlier.

Up 'til that point, I'd been slouched down starin' outta the window bored outta my mind. I was surprised enough to end up sittin' straight at my desk for once. Lookin' at 'em at the front of the room, I noticed somethin' I'd missed before. The guy, Chang, had a sword strapped to his back. This told me just how flustered Dana Maxwell had me, 'cause the sword an' the way Chang moved weren't the sort of things I usually missed.

In any case, as it turned out, the only free seats in the room were next to me and Akane. I could feel the glares from all of the guys in the class, I got to sit next to not only the most popular girl in school, who I just happened to be engaged to, but I also got to sit next to the pretty new girl too. But hell, guys glarin' at me was something I was pretty well used to by then, so it didn't bug me at all.

The way Chang glared at me as he sat at his desk was somethin' else though. Not even Ryouga at his worst could match this guy. I grinned back at him, hopin' he'd make a decent sparring partner at some point, the way he moved told me he might. Dana Maxwell smiled a bit, nodded and sat down with her cheeks a bit pink. Man she was cute.

'Course Akane had to tell them I was her fiancée just as soon as she could. She'd seen how I'd looked at the girl, and even though she didn't want me herself, she wasn't gonna let anyone else have me either. What a pain in the ass that girl was, at least while I was engaged to Nabiki she pretended to want me. Yeah, I knew it was a lie when she said she loved me, only thing that girl loves is money.

After that, besides the occasional glares from Chang, and U-chan, class went same as usual till lunch time. Rather than sit where Akane, Ukyo, or Shampoo could find me, I sat about half way up one of the trees near the school, in a spot where I could see most of the area in front of the school. At the time I wouldn't admit it, but I was lookin' for Dana Maxwell, even then I had it bad. It was nice eatin' alone, not bein' bugged by my fiancées, and even better, I got to watch the new girl with out anyone knowing what I was doin', which was exactly what I did. I was surprised ta find myself pissed off when most of the guys around my age crowded around and tried to talk to her. Chang chased 'em off pretty quick though, so it didn't bug me too bad. I didn't figure out 'til later that I'd been jealous.

Back in the class room after lunch, but before Akane and Ukyo got back, I got up the nerve to go over to her, even with Chang nearby, an' apologize for what I'd done that morning. She just laughed and thanked me for getting her and the big grump outta the way of the gut who was gonna hit 'em. Then she started flirting with me an' I found myself flirting back until I couldn't stand Chang glarin' at me anymore. So I asked him what his problem was. Dana, she asked me ta call her that, just elbowed him and called him grumpy and overprotective.

That's how I learned that they were best friends from the same school in the US, an' that Chang apparently considered Dana more or less his little sister an' his to protect. She just smacked him and claimed she could take care of herself. By that time most of the class had returned and I was tryin' not to laugh at the two of 'em as they argued back an' forth. Still, soon as Akane showed up an' started glarin' at me, I headed over to my desk and got ready to spend the afternoon bored outta my mind.

Still, I spent more time listening than usual that afternoon. Chang kept poking me awake when I fell asleep, he claimed my snoring was too distractin'. Dana just giggled at us.

ooOOoo

After class, me an' Chang left together, arguin' about somthin' with Dana following us tryin' not to laugh.

I knew Akane and U-chan were mad at me, but I couldn't of cared less. Turned out that Dana an' Chang had to go the same way I did, so we kept on a talkin' 'til we got to the dojo, where I stopped and said I'd see 'em tomorrow. By then Akane was really pissed off. She'd been followin' us since we'd left school, and seemed to feel that my not walkin' on the fence like usual was an insult taoher. So of course she hit me with that damn mallet of hers, sendin' me flyin' as usual, this time towards Juban.

As I flew over Nerima, I saw Dana an' Chang goin' up to a house. I was surprised to see a couple of other guys turn into the same yard, but since both looked foreign, I figured they were exchange students too. I was just happy I knew where Dana lived.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: the characters and settings of Gundam Wing AC and Ranma ½ do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to play with. OOC, AU, Yaoi, and X-over warnings.

**You've got mail**

**Chapter 2**

The mornin' after the two new kids showed up, Pops slept in an' I woke up before Akane could douse me, so for once I got ta wake up as a guy. Strange feelin', it's only happened a few times since Pops drug me to Jusenkyo the first time. Way I figured it, this was a good sign.

So I hopped outta bed, ran to the bathroom, got cleaned up, dressed, an' went down to help Kasumi with breakfast. Yeah, yeah, I'm not usually so helpful, but why not? I was in a real good mood. An' this way, I got to pack my own lunch.

I was sittin' at the table eatin' my breakfast an' readin' when Nabiki came in with her coffee saw me with a book. She started coughin' an' spluterin'… one of the funniest damn things I've ever seen. Pops of course started yellin' at me for bein' a pansy an' whining 'bout his son turning girly when he sees me readin'. I simply splashed him with cold water and ignored the signs.

Akane started givin' me shit 'bout Dana Maxwell as soon as she sat down so I gave it right back tellin' her I saw the way she was lookin' at Chang. I was bluffin', but she shut up right quick, an' I figured I was on to somethin'.

Instead a hammerin' it to death like I usually would, I decided to keep it back to use later and left for school early. Akane tried to run after me, but couldn't keep up. When I'd lost her, I headed over to the house I'd seen Chang and Dana goin' in to the day before.

Since school didn't start fer at least another half hour, I figured Chang an' Dana, I'd started callin' her that in my head, hadn't left yet an' I might be able to walk with 'em. Turns out I was wrong, an' I spotted 'em already on their way. So I joined 'em.

Kinda surprised me when they didn't jump when I landed beside 'em. Turns out, Chang had spotted me before I spotted them, so they were expectin' it.

Dana asked me if she could learn to roof jump. Chang seemed pretty interested too, I could almost see his ers strain to catch what I said from where he was walkin' in front of us.

I told her it was a matter a trainin' so yeah, maybe she could at some point, but I couldn't promise nothin'. That started Chang askin' questions about my trainin'. I could tell he didn't really believe me when I told him some of the stuff Pops had done to train me.

By that time, we'd arrived at school, an' there was Akane, dealin' with the last of the hentai hoard an' lookin' royally pissed. I figured it was because she was mad at me fer not bein' at school when she got there.

Huh, as far as I was concerned, that was her problem.

Lookin' back, I can tell that at that point my crush on Akane had really started ta die. Of course havin' Dana around kick started the process an' sped it up, but any good feelin's I had for Akane had already started to die before then. Still, by the time the guys left Nerima, the only reason I saved Akane from stuff was cause I knew mom'd kill me and Kasumi would be upset if the tomboy got hurt.

Now back ta the story.

Just after we gone through the gates, Kuno had to shove his damned nose into things. After his usual speil about the fierce tigress Akane and the pigtailed goddess, he spotted Dana and added a third girl to his list to free from my 'terrible grasp'.

He walked up to her doing his noble samurai act grabbed her hand, bowed and kissed it. She stood there shocked into silence. He took that as admiration and tried to kiss her. Just as I was about to knock the moron into the sky, Chang beat me to the punch. 'Course, he didn't punch the idiot, he struck him across the back of the neck with his own bokken while pulling Dana out of his grip. But hey, that counts right? After all the moron still got knocked out.

With Kuno out a the picture for a bit, Akane charged up ready to knock me into the sky. She was so mad bout me payin' attention to another girl that if she'd hit me, I'd a ended up halfway across Tokyo. Instead she was forced to stop when Chang stepped in her way while makin' sure Dana was fine. When Akane shifted to go around him, he moved into her way again. He did this a couple more times while makin' sure Dana was ok 'til Akane, red in the face an' pissed as hell, stomped away.

At first I thought Chang had done it all by accident, but then he looked at me and winked.

I nearly bust a gut tryin' not ta laugh.

That's when the bell rang an' we all headed in ta class. I paid more attention in class that mornin' than normal, what with Chang pokin' me awake when I started noddin' off an' Dana giggling every time he did it.

When the lunch bell rang we headed outside and things went down hill. 'Ring-ring ring-ring CRUNCH!' and "Nihao airen!", Shampoo had arrived, an' as usual she had to land on me.

"Hello Shampoo…" I whimpered, my face planted in the dirt as she sat on her bike, front tire planted between my shoulder blades.

"Who new girl?" came the icy question above me.

" That's Dana Maxwell, he's Chang Wufei, met 'em yesterday." Was my breathless reply.

"Oh." I felt her feet shift as she turned to look at Dana. "Just remember braid girl, Ranma mine." Shampoo got offa the bike, rolled it ta the ground and placed a bowl next ta my head. "Too, too, good raman for airen. Shampoo go now, make deliveries." She got back on the bike and zoomed off.

I stayed where I was an after a moment of silence Chang asked if I was OK, I said yeah I'm fine, just waited for Akane ta smack me. I could hear her stomping towards me, growling. This time Dana got in her way trying to check me fer damage. Akane got madder and of course blamed it all on me. "Ranma you pervert!"

I just kept my mouth shut for once. I was kinda curious to see what would happen this time. Akane started to swing even though she woulda hit Dana too. I jumped to stop her when Chang cut the head off of the mallet and Akane just about fell over without the extra weight.

All I could do was laugh. I knew she was gonna hurt me for it later, but man, the look on her face! She just about bust a gut she was soooo pissed, an' all she could do was stand there an' fume cause Chang lectured her about how attacking a defenseless man was injust an' that if she tried it again he'd wreck that mallet too. I spent the whole time tryin' not to laugh out loud, musta been damn near purple if the looks Dana was shootin' me said anythin'.

In any case, the rest of the day at school went nice. Akane stayed the hell away from me an' Ukyo wasn't there, so I spent the day bein' left alone for once an' bein' poked awake by Chang when I dozed off. I even passed the history test thanks to the readin' I'd been doin' an' stayin' awake in class.

The trip home was somethin' else. Soon's we'd split from Chang and Dana, Akane started yellin' at me and pullin' out that damn mallet of hers. I mean sure, I got all of the normal drives an' urges of a guy my age, but come on, just cause I can't help turnin' into a girl don't mean I'm a pervert. But of course, just because the girl had issues she's gotta class me with that damn letch Happosai. Hell, wasn't my fault she ignored the damn in use sign an' walked in on me takin' a bath.

That girl has issues, an'one of these days she's gonna really hurt someone. An' you know what? Even if I ain't anywhere near her the little bitch is still gonna say it's my fault.

Anyway, we got home an' Akane jus' had to tell her version of the day. That got Pops an' Mr. Tendo pissed at me, an' the morons wouldn't even listen to my side of things. Not that the morons ever do… In any case I think Kasumi at least heard me out 'cause supper was somethin' I liked an' Akane hated an' I know I saw the fixin's for stirfry out earlier.

But, back to the story.

In the mornin' Pops woke me up as usual. An' after breakfast I went to join Chang and Dana on the way to school. I can remember thinkin' that it was nice not havin' to go by the Ladle Lady an' getting' splashed when It happened. Yeah you guessed it. SPLASH!

Damn curse was back in effect.

I could feel my body changin', shrinkin', parts disappearin' or getting bigger some places, an' smaller in others. One a' the creepiest feelin's I know. It didn't help that both Chang an' Dana were lookin' at me when It happened, though to tell ya the truth the looks on their faces was damn funny. They jus' stared at me, surprised as hell. Guess it was the first they'd ever heard of or seen a Jusenkyo curse. I'm tellin' ya, it was damn funny, almos' worth the change. Both of their eyes was so wide they was like to pop outta their heads. Chang's mouth was hangin' open in shock an' I could see red creepin' up his neck as he stared at my new shape. Dana was to surprised to say anythin' at all at first. Her mouth was hangin' open too, an' she kept makin' squeakin' noises like a little mouse.

All I could do was roll my eyes an' start to explain 'bout Jusenkyo. I could tell they didn't really believe me. That started to change after they saw Mousse an' Shampoo change too.

AN: reviews are always appreciated, Flames will be used as Kleenex.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: the characters and settings of Gundam Wing AC and Ranma ½ do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to play with. OOC, AU, Yaoi, and X-over warnings.

**You've got mail**

**Chapter 3**

After changin' into a girl in front a my new friends firs' thing, the day went down hill pretty fast. To save time I'm only gonna give ya the highlights. Ukyo was back an' started actin' jealous 'bout Chang an' Dana an' started bein' damn clingy. That pissed off Akane even more which nearly got me a flight by Akane air 'til Chang cut the head off of that mallet too. Then the teacher assigned a research project to be done in fours an' Akane an' Ukyo got even madder 'cause I'd teamed up with Chang an' Dana jus' as fast as I could, an' Chang wanted to save the open spot for a friend that was gonna be showin up in a couple a days.

Most a the rest a the class was pissed off at me too. The guys 'cause now they couldn't ask Dana ta work with 'em, an' most a the gals 'cause they couldn't ask either of the new kids to work with 'em. Most of 'em thought Chang was a hottie even if he did look kinda young, an' Dana was friendly an' nice enough that most of them wanted to make friends with her. Only a couple were jealous that all of the guys wanted to ask her out.

At lunch it only got worse, an' thanks to the three girls an' Mousse I ended up explainin' 'bout the whole fiancée mess that Pops had gotten me into. Dana just laughed and called him an idiot but Chang started fumin' 'bout injustice an comin' up with ideas for things to do to Pops in revenge. I really liked some of his ideas, specially the ones with explosives tied to Pops tail, but they still didn't make up for what led to the explanation.

Things leveled off after lunch 'til Ryouga showed up right after school an' started a fight as usual. Things were pretty normal 'til he threw that damn umbella of his an' damn near hit Dana. Woulda too if Chang hadn't a pulled her outta the way. That's when I got pissed an' sent him flyin. He must a landed in water somewhere cause Akane found P-chan on the way home. So I give him a bad time as usual an' Akane sends me flyin'.

For once she sends me somewhere I wanna go, though the landin' woulda been damn embarrassin' if I'd been awake for it. I came to on a futon with Dana lookin' at me an' holdin' a wet rag. Soon's she saw me awake she ran an' got Chang who showed up with the blonde kid in tow. Tha's how I met Quatre Winner, or Kat as they were callin' him, flat on my back lookin' like a pitiful mess. Not how ya wanna meet a guy livin' in the same house as a girl ya like believe you me.

When Chang figured out that I was fine an' tha' Akane had sent flyin' again he was pissed. At least 'till I told him why she'd hit me, then he stopped bein' pissed at her an' got pissed at Ryouga. I'll admit I just stared at him as he started rantin' 'bout injustice an' honor. I asked Kat if Chang was gonna bust somethin' and he told me this was somethin' he did pretty regular. All I could do was apologize for settin' him off. Kat laughed, shrugged it off an' invited me to dinner. Of course I stayed.

At supper I met a couple of other guys, Triton Bloom an' Odin Yuy. I think they didn't think I noticed but Yuy was pissed 'bout me bein' there for some reason. So while he kept an eye on me, I kept an eye on him while I answered questions an' told stories 'bout trainin'. That started when Chang asked me what kinda trainin' I'd had an' asked if I could teach him some things. Course no one even pretended to believe me 'bout most a it 'til I showed 'em stuff Pops'd taught me an' changed into a girl, but I still think they didn't believe me.

In any case, I get home an' Pops is waitin' to lecture me 'bout keepin' Akane happy an' bein' a dutiful son, meanin' doin' everythin' he wants. I ignore him an' head up to the bathroom to clean up. Then I read in the kitchen 'til Pops stumbled up the stairs to go to sleep then I waited a bit an' followed him.

After the first couple of days things got pretty regular. Get up, meet Chang, Dana, an' Yuy on the way to school, bash Kuno if Akane hadn't got to him yet, go to class, try to avoid fiancées at lunch, more class, an' head home. 'bout twice a week the four of us, me Chang, Yuy, an' Dana got tagether at their place or the dojo to work on the research project. If we met at the dojo, they stayed for supper, same if I was over there. I'd go over to spar with Chang an' Yuy a couple a nights a week too.

Spendin' all that time with 'em I started to notice a few things. Like gun oil in the livin' room one evenin', bloody bandages in the trash in the bathroom, an' that they had a full med kit instead a first aid kit, an' that there were only the five a 'em in the house with no foster parents, an' a couple a 'em at a time would disappear for a day or two. Eventually I started wonderin' what was goin' on, so I started watchin' 'em.

After 'bout a week a watchin' an' seein' one or two a 'em leavin' for a bit every night an' tryin' to find where they went, I managed to follow Chang in the rain one night. He went to a warehouse near the docks, used a keypad thingy and slipped inside. I was about to try to get a better look when Dana came strollin' up. But somethin' was wrong. She was wearin' pants an' her chest was flat! She was a guy! My first guess was Jusenkyo, but spillin' hot an cold water on her later didn't do anythin' so I figured she had to be a guy pretendin' to be a girl.

By that time I was so confused I didn't know what to do. So I just kept on watchin', figurin' I'd see somethin' to help me figure out what was goin' on at some point.

It was a couple of days after findin' out that Dana was a guy that I started tryin' to figure out just what I felt about her...well, him. After a couple of days of thinkin', I finally figured out that I was interested in Dana in the same way I used to be interested in Akane an' that findin' out she was a he didn't change things at all.

I freaked out.

All I could think about was Mom findin' out that I was attracted to a guy an' makin' me cut my self open.

I tried to convince myself I was imagining things an' that I wasn't still interested in Dana that way after findin' out she was a guy. That didn't work. Especially after the dreams started an' I began wakin' up to damp sheets an' boxers. That's when I raided Pops stash of girly magazines an' took off on a trip for a couple of days to try to replace what my libido was tellin' me with somethin' else. That worked for a little bit but by the morning of the third day guy's bits were showin' up again.

That's when I headed home depressed as hell that the best dreams I'd ever had were gonna get me killed.

I got back to the dojo just in time to clean up an' go to school. There I went back to stayin' as far away from Dana, Chang, an' Yuy as possible. That only lasted 'til school got out.

Soon as the teacher had left, Dana marched over to my desk on the other side of the classroom, grabbed my ear twisted it an' used it to pull me out the door an' down the hall. Just before she got me, I spotted Chang an' Yuy followin' her.

Next thing I knew, s..he was pullin' me into an empty room, pushin' me into a chair, an' orderin' me ta tell her... him just what the hell my problem was. She kept at me 'til I couldn't stand it any more. I guess I coulda just left, but somehow I didn't even think of it. So I told her I'd figured out that I was interested in a guy. She just stared at me an' asked what my problem was then.

All I could do was stare at her an' blush. There was no way I was gonna tell him that he made me realize that I was interested in guys too, or at least one guy in particular. An' there was no way in hell that I was gonna tell him of all people just what my brain'd been comin' up with at night during the last week. So I blurted out that it was wrong, guy's were supposed to be interested in girls not other guys, an' that my mother would kill me if she found out 'bout this.

After a couple of minutes just lookin' at me, she pulled me outta the chair she'd put me in an' headed towards her house with me in tow.

Soon as we were somewhere private she sat me down again an' started to give me a lecture. I learned things from that 'little' talk that I'd never thought about before, some of them I'd rather not have known. By the time she was done, supper was over, I hada sosme extra homework to do, an' I'd finally calmed down an' started thinkin' 'bout what she'd told me instead of panicking 'bout bein' interested in guys. I was feelin' better 'bout the whole thing, but I knew my mother was still gonna kill me if she ever found out 'bout this.

It was a month after Dana an' Chang had showed up at school an' 'bout a week an' a half afer that little talk, when Akane, mad as hell because she thought I'd been sneakin' off to see Ukyo an' Shampoo, sent me flyin' towards the harbor again. Only this time she hit me so hard that I somehow ended up landin' on the roof of the warehouse I'd been watchin'. Of course I ended up goin' straight through the roof, an' makin' a hole in the floor, but the main thing is what I saw before I blacked out. I saw gundams.

AN: Reviews are always appreciated, especially if they help me write.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: the characters and settings of Gundam Wing AC and Ranma ½ do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to play with. OOC, AU, Yaoi, and X-over warnings.

**You've got mail**

**Chapter 4**

So there I was, wakin' up in a strange place yet again after gettin' knocked out thanks to Akane an' her damn temper.

Later they told me I was out for 'bout a hour before I woke up. But to me no time at all passed between bein' knocked out an' wakin' up tied to a chair with a couple people arguing next taome. I kept my eyes shut an' tried to keep my breathin' regular, somethin' I'd figured out to fool Akane an' company.

Listenin' I heard Kat, Chang, Yuy, an' some guy who sounded a lot like Dana arguin' 'bout what to do with me. Of course, soon's I heard Kat tell Yuy to keep his mouth shut cause they certainly weren't gonna shoot me like he suggested my eyes popped open an' I knocked myself over tryin' to stand up. I musta yelped or somethin' cause I saw 'em spin to look at me just as I went over backwards. I know I yelled when I landed wi' my hands smashed between the chair an' the floor an' hit my head again.

This time I stayed awake but things got real blurry for a bit. I do remember bein' moved up off of the floor on to somethin' flat an' tryin' not to puke when they sat me up to untie my hands. Stuff was pretty fuzzy for a while there, an' I don't remember much, but I must fallen asleep 'cause I woke up on the couch back at the guys house. Wakin' up an' seein' Yuy messin' with a gun scared the crap outta me 'cause I still remembered what they'd been arguin' 'bout before, an' at that point even I wasn't fast enough to dodge a bullet. He glared at me an' left. He must have gone to get the other guys 'cause they all showed up a couple of minutes later.

Kat checked me out while the other guys, an' the guy who was Dana, just stood an' watched. Kat did the whole flashlight in the eyes thing an' the other stuff Doc Tofu does when Akane knocks me silly. He looked surprised for some reason when I seemed to be fine. 'Course by then I knew how to fake most of it an' did fine 'til he asked me to get up an' walk. Since I couldn't see straight, first thing I did was trip an try to land on my nose. Chang caught me an' sat me back down on that couch thing they had.

Yuy tried ta start askin' me questions but Kat told him to leave me alone for a bit.

Yuy just glared an' stood by the door with his back to the wall with his arms crossed an' his gun in one hand.

Kat rolled his eyes an' shook his head, before turnin' back to look at me again. He told me I needed to stay put for a several more hours 'cause I had a concussion. I watched his eyebrows shoot up when I told him it was no big deal, it was only the second one that week an' that I'd be fine in a couple of hours.

Wufei started sputterin' an cursin' in Chinese, Dana started cursin' Akane in English, an' Kat just stared at me in shock. I even got a raised eyebrow from the great stone face, Triton Bloom as he watched over Kat's shoulder. Yuy just shrugged.

In any case, they quieted down after a bit, an' Kat, Dana, an' Change decided that I was stayin' put for the night 'cause they didn't trust me not to get hurt worse if they let me go home.

I just figured I'd wait till they were asleep an' sneak back ta the Tendo's. I knew what Akane an' the old idiots'd do to me if I was gone all night without tellin' 'em I was trainin'.

Then Dana told me I'd better not try sneakin' out to go home, 'cause if I did he'd tie me up again just to keep me put. I could tell by the look in her eyes that he'd do it too. I'm just glad Chang mentioned callin' the Tendo's to tell 'em where I was so I didn't have to ask ta use the phone an' listen to Akane scream at me some more. While he left to do that, I finally remembered to ask Dana what he wanted me to call him now that he was a guy. Kat started gigglin' at the now he was a guy part an' even Yuy smirked.

Dana scowled at both of 'em an' grumbled while I watched, confused. Finally he said to call him Duo here in this house but to call him Dana any where else. He still looked pissed, so to cheer him up I told him about Ranko an' pretendin' to be a girl so my mom doesn't make me kill myself. Kat an' Duo laughed 'til I got to the last part, then they started lookin' upset again. I told 'em to forget it an' asked where the bathroom was an' if I could have some water.

That distracted 'em. Duo helped me to the bathroom to keep me from runnin' into the walls I guess, an' Yuy followed. Kat ran off to get me something; to drink, an' his boyfriend stayed put in that living room of theirs. Any way, by the time I was done in the bath room I was so tired an' dizzy I didn't even bother turnin' back into a guy when I got splashed with cold water. Yuy looked a bit startled when I came out as a girl for some reason but just followed us back 'til I just 'bout took a header down the stairs, almost takin' Duo with me. That's when he picked me up an' carried me the rest of the way. I didn't complain, I was too damn tired to fuss 'bout bein' carried for some reason.

We got back to the living room an' Chang raised an' eyebrow at me an' smirked before tellin' me that the Tendo's knew where I was an' that I'd be stayin' for a bit. I asked what he meant an' he said they'd decided to keep me 'til Kat was sure I was fine. I groaned. Akane was gonna kill me.

That night I slept on the couch an' one of the guys woke me up every hour, I guess to make sure I was ok. Doc Tofu use to have the girls do the same when I had a concussion 'til he figured out it wasn't needed long as I stayed awake for a couple a hours after I woke back up. I tried to tell 'em I was fine, but did they listen? Nope.

The next mornin' I talked Kat in to sendin' someone to get Doc Tofu after breakfast. Half hour later I could hear the Doc an' Chang comin' in the door.

"Landed head first on concrete last night you say and hit his head again an hour later?" Doc Tofu Hmm'ed when Chang agreed. "Well then, as long as he hasn't broken anything he should be perfectly fine by now."

I could see the doc grin as he came in to the room while listenin' to Chang as he asked the doc if he was sure.

"Of course I am, the same thing happened about two months ago," his eyes found me "didn't it Ranma?" He smiled as he pulled a chair up beside me. "So what did you do to make Akane mad this time Ranma?", he asked.

"I didn't do anythin'." I told him. "She got mad 'cause I've been goin' out at night to spend some time on my own this last week or so. She says I've been messin' around with other girls an' that I'm a pervert. Same thing as usual really, 'cept now she's accusin' me a messin' around with my friend Dana as well."

By that time the only one not in the room listenin' to me an' the doc chat was Duo. I figured he was listenin' in the kitchen or gettin' dressed up as Dana. When he bounced in wearin' a pair a pink shorts, a white shirt, an' a sock stuffed bra, I had my answer.

An' a 'course he had to start tryin' to flirt with the doc who took one look an' told him it'd work better if he used water balloons instead a rolled up socks. After a couple of seconds of bein' in shock, I just had to ask how the hell he knew that. Doc just waved it off an' said he'd had to dress up as a girl as part of a dare in high school an' that his sister had told him the same thing. I tried to imagine the doc in drag an' just had to laugh.

While the other guys were tryin' to decide what to do since the doc figured out Duo wasn't a girl, Duo's eyes narrowed, but he just grinned at him an' told him he'd have to remember that.

I watched Doc Tofu glance around at the five guys who looked like they were decidin' between attackin' an' runnin' away. He looked a bit confused, then smirked an' asked Chang ta greet some lady named Sally Po the next time he talked ta her. Chang glared more an' asked how he knew her. Doc just told him he'd helped train her. Then he packed his stuff up, told 'em ta come see him if they needed help, an' left.

Soon as the doc was out the door the guys started arguin'. I only caught a couple of words before Yuy glared my way an' made 'em shut up. What I heard didn't make sense 'til I remembered the gundams I'd seen in the warehouse. That was enough ta let me figure out who the guys were an' why Tofu figurin' out Duo wasn't a girl made 'em so nervous. An' a course, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"You're the gundam pilots! What the hell are ya doin' in Nerima? Ya lookin' for the Oz chick who showed up a couple a months ago?" came flyin' out a my mouth before my brain could tell me to shut up.

Next thing I know, Yuy's got a gun pointed at me an' all five a 'em are starin' down at me on the couch. Then Kat asked me in one of the coldest voices I ever heard just how I'd figured that out an' what it'd take to keep my mouth shut.

All I could do was stare at him an' try to sink into the courch. Kat'd always made me think of something cute an' fuzzy, but damn that boy could be scary!

I must a been quiet an' just stared for a bit 'cause Yuy poked my in the belly with that gun a his an' demanded a answer. All I did was squeak an' try ta move closer to Duo. I had ta stop 'cause I was still too doped up to do more'n wiggle.

Ok, I'll admit it, right then, as out of it an' doped up as I was, if my mom could have seen me she'd a made me kill myself right then an' there. I was actin' like a damn girl! But that seemed to make 'em realize that whatever the doc had given me made me too weak to do much of anythin' on my own. They seemed to relax a bit knowin' I was stuck where they put me. Chang raised an eyebrow an' asked what the doc had done so I told him 'bout the pressure points an' stuff the doc had figured out to keep me in bed when he wanted me to stay there, an' that I'd be useless for a couple of days 'til the herbs an' pressure points wore off.

Chang seemed impressed an' asked what kinda doc Tofu was. I told him Doc was real good, an' knew his stuff, but to get the hell away from him if Kasumi showed up or if someone mentioned her name.

The other guys had backed off, an' I'd forgotten they were listenin' so when Duo started laughin' an' Kat started gigglin' while I told Chang some of the stuff the doc did when he saw Kasumi or heard her name, I tried to twist to look at 'em an' damn near fainted because my chest an' neck hurt so bad tryin' to move 'em. Kat must a felt how tired I was by then, not that I knew he was empathic, 'cause he herded everyone out but Chang an' told him to let me sleep.

I watched Chang settle down with a book, an' then I was out like a light.

AN: thanks for the reviews people!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: the characters and settings of Gundam Wing AC and Ranma ½ do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to play with. OOC, AU, Yaoi, and X-over warnings.

**You've got mail**

**Chapter 5**

The doc couldn't a been too serious 'bout me stayin' in bed 'cause I had no trouble getting' out an' tryin' to head home the next mornin'. Of course, gettin' out a bed an' headin' down stairs just got me hauled back to where I'd started from by Duo an' Kat while Chang argued with Yuy 'bout whether they were gonna shot me or not.

Even upstairs while Duo an' Kat tried to get me back into bed I could hear Chang yellin' that no he wasn't gonna let Yuy shoot me just 'cause I had seen the gundams an' figured out that the guys were the gundam pilots. The argument seemed to end when Chang told Yuy that if he killed me he'd hafta kill some girl named Relena too, 'cause if I was too dangerous to let live she was even worse, followin' 'em around an' usin' their real names an' stuff in public.

While I was listenin' to Chang, Duo an' Kat had handcuffed me to the bed. I was so into listenin' to was was goin' on down stairs that I didn't even notice what they'd tried to do 'til I moved to stand up an' felt the chain tyin' my wrist to the bedpost snap. That was enough to make me forget 'bout Chang an' Yuy an' start payin' attention to Duo an' Kat.

Kat just looked a bit upset an' was mutterin' somethin' 'bout just like Heero an' havin' another bad patient to deal with. He grabbed a key outta Duo's hand, took the hand cuff off of me, an' asked Duo to get the ones they used to keep Heero in bed when he was hurt. Duo seemed a bit nervous for some reason an' stammered a bit when he told Kat that these were the handcuffs they used to keep Heero in bed. That's when Kat started lookin' kinda nervous too.

Now if this had all happened a couple a weeks earlier, I'd a done my best to bolt just like anyone else with half a brain.

As it was, what Kat'd said 'bout me bein' just like Heero made me curious so I just sat there an' went into baka mode to try an' calm 'em down. It didn't work. Laughin' like an' idiot with a hand behind my head an' sayin' I was sorry an' that I didn't mean to break their handcuffs just made 'em more upset instead a less. Kat was backin' up like he was tryin' to get outta the room without me noticin' an' Duo looked 'bout ready to run for help too.

That's when Chang came into the room an' saved me from tryin' to calm the two of 'em down. It musta been kinda of a strange sight, the pilots watchin' a little redhead sittin' on the bed, likely lookin' more'n a little confused, an' them slowly backin' away like they were dealin' with an injured wolf. He just did that eyebrow thing of his an' asked me how I was. I told him I was fine an' that I needed to go home so Akane didn't get any madder at me.

Later he told me that he'd found the whole thing amusing. All I can say is Chang hid it damn well at the time 'cause soon as I mentioned Akane he glared at me an' snapped that only a weak fool would that excuse to leave when there were more important things to talk about.

I laughed in his face.

It took me a couple of minutes to calm down an' soon as I had I almost wished I hadn't. Duo an' Kat were starin' at me like I was nuts, Chang looked 'bout ready to go boom, Triton Bloom's face was actually readable as he leaned against the door frame playin' with a knife, an' Yuy was glarin' at me an' was holdin' a gun. An' I could tell that none of 'em trusted me as far as they could throw me.

That Duo an' Chang didn't trust me kinda hurt, but I figured I'd some explainin' to do. So I started talkin'.

It took me a couple of hours an' by the time I'd stopped talkin' they had relaxed, an' while Chang was still growlin' it wasn't me he was mad at. In the end I'd told 'em just 'bout everything that happened since me an' pops got to Nerima damn near a year ago, an' I figured they had some idea what I was in for if I didn't show up at the dojo soon. I could tell that they still didn't really believe me, but long as they let me go home I really didn't care. Anyways, I got the feelin' that they'd be watchin' me real close for a bit an' I figured they'd see I was bein' honest sooner or later.

It now bein' 'round about noon, Kat an' Bloom headed to the kitchen ta work on lunch, Duo bounced off somewhere, an' Yuy hung out by the door tryin' to look threatenin' while I tried to talk Chang into letting me go home. It didn't work. He kept sayin' that I needed to stay in bed like the doc told me. I finally managed to cut a deal with him. I stayed 'til the next day an' he let me spend the rest of the day downstairs on the couch an' I got to call the dojo to tell Kasumi where I was. I even let Chang turn me into a girl an' carry me downstairs. Why I had no idea.

I spent most of the afternoon watchin' TV with Duo an' Kat. After supper Duo an' Trowa, he got tired a me callin' him Bloom, taught me how to play poker. After a couple a games, Kat an' Chang sent me to bed, an' paranoid as ever, Yuy followed me up to make sure I wasn't gonna leave or somethin'.

Before I met the guys I tended to sleep like the dead 'til I was ready to wake up, but after meetin' 'em an' learnin' the joys a wakin' up before Pops, I started learnin' to sleep lighter. Of course it didn't always work at first an' there were plenty of times I woke up wet or flyin' but I did get better an' Pops started tryin' to surprise me in the middle of the night. So I got practice learnin' to wake up at odd sounds.

That stopped when Nabiki threatened to have Kasumi make Akane do all of the cookin' on the days Pops an' me woke everyone up fightin' in the middle of the night.

Anyways, by the time I fell through the warehouse roof, I was wakin' up anytime someone was movin' 'cross the floor in the room I was in. so I guess I was still not back to usual 'cause Chang gettin' changed an' goin' to sleep on the other side of the bed didn't wake me up. So I got one helluva surprise when I woke up in the middle of the night curled up 'round someone smaller'n me.

I just 'bout panicked 'til I noticed the lack of boobs on the person I was cuddlin' with, an' remembered where I was. Even findin' myself snugglin' with a guy was better'n wakin up curled up with any of my fiancées. At least he wasn't gonna expect me to marry him or smack me so hard that I ended up in the harbor. As I headed to the bathroom I could feel myself smirk, who'd have thought Wufei, I couldn't call him Chang after wakin' up like that, liked cuddle.

I ran into Duo in the hall an' he agreed to help me pull a prank on Wufei. All it involved was a little cold water, a camera, an' Duo an' the guys wakin' up before Wufei an' it worked like a charm.

I figured that wakin' up curled around a nearly naked girl would scare him just as much as wakin' up curled around him had scared me at first. So after splashin' my self with a little cold water an' with Duo tryin' not to giggle behind me, I slipped back into bed. I musta been nuts cause I pulled off my boxers an' stuck 'em under the pillow. I mean my tanktop was plenty long, an' Wufei was wearin' pajama pants, but still I musta been nuts! Duo just 'bout bust something tryin' not to laugh out loud.

Soon as I was settled, Wufei wrapped both arms an' a leg around me an' wouldn't let go. My face must a looked real funny 'cause Duo's cheeks puffed out an' he sprinted outta the room. I could hear him mufflin' his laughter in the hall when Wufei buried his face in the back of my neck. At that point I was stiff as a board, an' it took me 'bout half an hour to relax enough to go to sleep.

Wakin' up, the first thing I noticed was that my shirt had bunched up durin' the night an' Wufei's hands were places they really shouldn't have been. One was wrapped around a boob, an' the other was on my lower belly, damn near down There! That's when I noticed that I was bein' poked in the butt my somethin' hard, an' he was rubbin' it against me!

I tried ta twist around to see if he was awake but he just pulled me to him even tighter, started playin' with my boob, an' rubbin' my belly. I started feelin' kinda weird, kinda warm an' tingly.

Wasn't 'til later in the day that I figured out why I was feelin' that way, an' let me tell you, I just 'bout panicked, 'cause if mom ever discovered I'd gotten aroused by a Guy, I was dead meat. Still I decided that given what he'd been doin' when he woke up, I could call him what ever I wanted to.

In any case, that was 'bout the time the guys decided to come wake us up an' get the pictures to tease Fei with. I was sure he'd wake up the minute he heard Duo an' Kat gigglin' but he stayed fast asleep an' kept on playin' with me an' I started to blush. Then he started whisperin' 'gainst the back a my neck. I was damn glad he was whisperin' in Mandarin 'til he started callin' me Nataku an' Meilan.

It was at that point I started gettin' a real bad feelin' 'bout the whole thing an' asked Kat to get everyone outa the room, 'cause I'd remembered somethin' I'd forgotten when planning this prank.

Wufei had been stuck in an' arranged marriage too, an' his wife was dead.

AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but a combination of writer's block and a new job have delayed chapters for both fics I'm currently working on. I'm also going to repost Demon's Angel, it really should be in the Ranma section. Just to let you know, at this point pairings are not guaranteed and may change as whim takes me. In any case, please don't hate me because I love a good cliffhanger.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

AN: the characters and settings of Gundam Wing AC and Ranma ½ do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to play with. OOC, AU, Yaoi, and X-over warnings.

**You've got mail**

Chapter 6

I didn't know then that Kat could sense feelings but he musta felt somethin' cause he had the other three outta the room an' the door shut quicker'n I expected. He was just in time too, 'cause right after the door was shut Fei stiffened up, made a big warm wet spot on the front a his pants, went boneless for a couple of seconds then woke up.

Poor Fei, dreamin' 'bout his wife an' wakin' up to find he was holdin' a guy turned into a girl. I could tell when he opened his eyes 'cause he went stiff as a board an' pulled away from me like I was on fire.

I wasn't much better, I know I was red as a tomato an' layin' there pretty damn stiff my self. The wet spot on my butt an' the slippery stuff between my legs sure as hell didn't help neither. How the hell was I gonna explain this? I'd gone to bed as a guy wearin' boxers an' a tank top an' now I was a girl only wearin' a shirt.

Turned out I didn't have ta explain a thing, he figure out himself, an' all I had to do was try to calm him down an' keep him in the room 'til he'd listen to my apology.

It was a damn good thing he wasn't anywhere near as strong as Ryoga 'cause I ended up grabbin' him an' holdin' on while he cussed at me in three or four languages an' did his best to hit me an' get away. I'll say this for him, he's got one hell of a imagination an' a great pair a lungs. By the time he'd worn himself out an' I could let him go, my ears were ringin' an' my arms were sore 'cause while I was stronger even as a girl, he wasn't a weaklin'.

Once he stopped yellin', I started sayin' I was sorry. Not that he listened to me. All he did was pretend I didn't exist. It was kinda creepy, him just layin' there an' starin' right through me like I didn't exist an' me doin' everythin' even beggin' to get him to just look at me. After 'bout an' hour of this I started getting' pissed. Then I got stubborn. If he wanted to pretend I didn't exist, let him try. I'd stay right where I was 'til he couldn't ignore me no more. We'd see who broke first.

I settled in an' there we stayed. Him stiff as a board starin' at the ceiling an' me layin' on top a him with my head tucked under his chin, my arms wrapped tight 'round his chest an' my legs layin' outside a his. Him in damp pajama pants an' me in just a tank top.

'Bout half an hour after things went quiet Kat stuck his head in to check on us, guess he thought we mighta killed each other or somethin' cause he seemed kina surprised to see me wrapped 'round Fei on the bed an' him just layin' there. He asked if we were ok an' if I needed to borrow some clothes after I got cleaned up. His eyes got real wide when I told him we were fine an' I didn't need anythin' cause I was stayin' right here 'til Fei stopped bein' so damn stubborn an' talked to me. Fei got even stiffer an' Kat gaped at me then squeaked an' shut the door quick.

I could hear him runnin' downstairs after he closed the door. he must have gone straight to the guys 'cause Duo's "What!" coulda been heard a block away an' I could hear him an' Kat arguin'. They kept at it for 'bout an' hour, then Duo bounced in with a phone an' asked if I wanted to call home an' tell 'em where I was. I told him no, it didn't matter if I did or not. Because at this point Akane'd kill me anyways when I got home, so I might as well get a break from all the girls. He seemed confused so I told him what'd happen if I told 'em where I was. Akane'd yell at me on the phone then come here with Pops and her dad to smack me an' haul me home.

He still didn't get it, so I kept goin'. 'Bout the time I told him 'bout Nabiki sellin' the info to my other fiancées an' Kodachi an' them headin' over here too, the light started to come on. By the time I was done talkin' 'bout Mousse an' the rest followin' Shampoo an' U-chan an' the fighting that always went on, he had the phone behind his back an' looked 'bout ready to do anythin' to keep it away from me. Soon as I stopped talkin' he was out the door an' on his way downstairs mutterin' 'bout damage control.

I started laughin', ok fine, gigglin', an' looked back down at Fei expectin' ta see him still lookin' right through me.

He was starin' right at me an' lookin' down right horrified. I started laughin' harder an' he started glarin' but it switched to upset an' he asked me if I'd been makin' it up. I shook my head an' lay it down on his chest an' worked on tryin' to stop laughin'. While I calmed down he started to shift 'round an' wiggle, seems the cold sticky puddle in his pants was startin' to bother him. I hid a smile an' snuggled closer knowin' I was 'bout to win.

Finally he tapped the back of my head an' asked me if I was gonna move. I grinned at him an' said not 'til he quit bein' such a grump an' let me apologize. He was glarin' again so I told him that if he wanted to stay like this for a couple more days it was fine with me. he didn't seem to believe me so I told him 'bout stayin' in the same spot for three days waitin' for Ryouga an' how I'd have waited longer but Pops knocked me out an' drug me off to China. That an' me wigglin' 'round getting' settled in for a long wait seemed to convince him. 'Course it might not have been anythin' I said that got him ta listen to me. It might a been embarrassment since me wigglin' 'round, rubbin' on him was makin' him hard.

I just gotta say one thing 'bout this. If I hadn't a already gotten over bein' panicked 'bout bein' attracted to Duo an' figurin' out that I like guys just fine 'specially when I was a girl, I never would a played that joke on Fei or done what I did to convince him to talk to me. An' there's no way in hell I would have done what I did before gettin' off him. 'Course some of the stories I found 'bout places an' times where women were only for kids an' where guys sleepin' with other guys was normal kinda helped.

Fei started gettin' red so I told him it was ok, nothin' to be embarrassed 'bout, it bein' a pretty normal reaction for guys our age. He calmed down a bit an' asked me to move. I said nope, not 'til I was done with him. He grumbled an' tried to cross his arms. All he ended up doin' was squishin' me tighter against him when his arms hit my back. He got redder an' I figured I better start talkin'. First thing I told him was that I'd have never pulled that joke if I'd remembered 'bout his wife an' that it'd hurt him. Then I told him why I did what I did an' how it'd been 'sposed to end, me not plannin' on him rubbin' off on my butt.

He'd been fine 'til I spouted the last bit an' wiggled just ta make a point, an' that's when he lost it. He rolled us over so he was on top an' pinned my wrists over my head an' growled. He looked downright mean, that's why it surprised the hell out a me when he started kissin' me instead a tryin' to kill me. Me kissin' him back was the next shock. To both of us. I'm still surprised that I did it, certainly didn't plan to do it, didn't even think 'bout it, just did it. Just felt like the right thing to do.

He pulled back an' stared at me a couple a seconds then started again, an' so did I. Couldn't seem to help myself.

Who knows what would a happened if Trowa hadn't a come in. Don't know how long he stood there but first I knew of it was when Fei pulled away growlin' an' I opened my eyes an' saw him smirkin' with the devil in that green eye of his. Me, I know I turned red as a cherry, he'd just walked in on us makin' out an' I'd just figured out that Duo wasn't the only one I was 'sweet on' as Kasumi'd say. Fei just looked mad 'bout the interruption. At least 'til Trowa told him to get cleaned up an' get ready to go out in half a hour. Fei told him to get out an' that he'd be there. Then he pulled me back under him, stoppin' me from creepin' off the bed like I'd been tryin' ta do.

I thought he was gonna try to finish what we'd started, but all he did was make me promise to still be there when he got back. 'Course I said yes. I was kinda happy someone had come in, I'd never thought 'bout sex as a girl 'fore I met Chang an' Dana, an' even after I'd never thought I'd loose my virginity as a girl first.

Soon's I'd promised, he took off to the bathroom, leavin' me to crawl under the covers an' put myself back into one piece.

Damn it, I was a guy! Shouldn't I be thinkin' 'bout Shampoo, 'Kane, or U-chan? Why was I thinkin' 'bout a couple of guys this way? Mom'd kill me if she knew I'd kissed a guy an' had feelin's for someone who wasn't a girl. Even worse, two someones…

By the time he came back to get somethin' to wear, I'd figured out what I was gonna do an' was ready for my turn in the shower. I figured the only way ta keep my head on my neck an' my stomach unsliced was to tell Fei an' Duo 'bout The Contract an' convice 'em I wasn't makin' it up. Hopefully I'd be able to get them to help me hide anythin' that'd make mom make me kill me.

I stood up to go to the bathroom when the door opened, but soon's I saw him in just that towel I decided to wait 'til he left.

It was worth it.

AN: Sorry it's so short, but this seemed like the place to stop it. In consolation I'm already working on CH 7. Thanks to uten, Dark Epyon, ranma hibiki, Wonderbee31, DarkShinji8003, Innortal, and Silverscale for the reviews. Every bit helps. At this point, what the pairings end up as, is still in the air. They seem to have minds of their own. By the way, the way this is written might change a bit. Don't be too surprised if Ranma's vocabulary expands a bit, just remember, OOC is to be expected.

Please Review…


	8. Chapter 7

AN/Disclaimer : This fic is Alternate Universe running from partway through the first war and continues until after the end of Endless Waltz in the GW universe, and begins before and ends several months after Saffron is defeated in the R1/2 universe. (Duo 15, Ranma 17 at beginning), Warnings: AU, OOCness, Yaoi, & Het.

By the way to people who've read chapters 1-6 before, I did some editing and made a few revisions. You might want to read parts of it again. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, you know who you are.

**You've Got Mail**

Chapter 7

In the shower after Fei finished dressing an' left, I couldn't help think 'bout one of the nicest bodies I'd ever seen. even if you count seein' Shampoo an' Nabiki in swimsuits. Course, I'd only gotten brief glimpses as he got dressed. He'd turned bright red soon as he spotted me watchin' him spun 'round an' put his clothes on with his back to me just as fast as he possibly could . Still, I saw enough to confirm what I'd felt curled around him the night before while I had enjoyed the show.

'Enjoyed the show'. That thought brought me to a screeching halt as I froze, my hands still buried in suds as I washed my hair. Gah! I was turning into the pervert Akane accused me of being! I was worse Ryouga! That's when a truely frightening thought occured to me.

I was turning into Happosai.

Next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor of the shower with the water pounding down on my head, my skull an' tailbone aching. What can I say? I panicked. Wouldn't you?

I sat there an' stared at the wall of the shower in shock 'til Kat pulled the shower curtain back an' asked me what was wrong. What ever I said in reponse couldn't have made much sense or done anything to reassure him since instead of leaving me there to finish my shower he turned the water off, an' had Duo help him haul me to my feet. At which point the two of them started trying to dry me off. Kat taking the dragon whisker out of my hair an' the feeling of it growing down my back at high speed snapped me out of my daze.

I snached the whisker back an' tied it into my hair just as fast as I could, but by the time I'd stopped my hair growing it was already down to my butt. That's when I realized that I was standing in the middle of the bathroom, stark naked except for the towel Duo had been drying my chest off with. I yelped... and fell on my ass. Had my voice been any higher it would have been a screech, but guys don't screech, only girls do, you know that, right? An'anyway, what was it with me an' fallin' down 'round these guys? Any time something suprised me 'round them over I went. I still haven't figured it out.

Turns out Duo must have been leanin' on me 'cause as soon as I started fallin' backwards towards Kat, he started fallin' too. At least Kat got outta the way so all I landed on was the bathroom floor. Duo on the other hand, landed on me. Luckily the towel he'd been using somehow mannaged to stay between us.

So there we where, me flat on my back on the cold tiles an' Duo face-planted in my lap. One hand grabbin' my hip an' holdin' the towel, the other on the opposite thigh, an' Kat standin' over us, hand over his mouth, his eyes as round an' shiny as a pair of new coins.

I did the only thing I could think of. runnin' outside wearin' only a towel was not an option. I slammed my eyes shut an' stayed as still as possible while tryin' to pry Duo off of me. Wasn't long before I had to open my eyes though...

For some reason he wasn't helpin' one damn bit. When I tried ta lift him off of me an' move him onto the floor, he let go of the towel, wrapped both arms 'round my legs, wiggled up so his head was on my belly, got comfortable, an' started talkin'.

Fast.

In English.

Now don't get me wrong, my English is actually pretty good an' so is my Chinese, well Mandarin Chinese anyway. As much traveling as me an' Pops did someone had to be fairly fluent. I mean come on, do you really think Pops would be willing to work at learning more than a couple of important words in languages other than Japanese? Who do you think got the job of learning to communicate with the locals? Me, that's who.

Still, I was lucky, I didn't have to learn both totally on my own. I'd started learnin' some English from my mother before me an' Pops started that trainin' trip an' I learned more everytime I got stuck goin' to school. That's where I started learnin' Chinese too, since I figured the idiot would be haulin' me over there at some point. After dealin' with some of Pops hairbrained ideas I'd learned to try to figure out where he was gonna take me next.

Turns out that pretty much everywhere we ended up goin' there was usually at least one person who spoke a bit of either English or Chinese. That made learnin' what ever language I needed to know to understand my current teacher much easier. It also made gettin' Pops outta jail a lot easier.

But, enough of that. Where was I...? Oh yeah, on my back on the bathroom floor with Duo on top of me talkin' faster than anyone I'd ever heard.

He was talkin' so fast that I caught maybe one word in five, if I was lucky. An' he just kept goin' an' goin'! I was startin' to wonder if he was breathing through his ears when he finally stopped to take a breath.

First thing I did was clap a hand over his mouth and try to sit up. When that didn't work, I flipped the two of us over, rolled off him, an' then sat up. Unfortunately leaving my towel behind. Not that I noticed as confused as I was by what few words I'd understood.

It wasn't 'til I stood up an' noticed him starin' at me clutching my towel that I realized I was naked. I grabbed the first thing to hand an' did my best to cover myself. Not very well I might add, since what I'd grabbed was the hand towel beside the sink. But, hey, It was better than nothin' right? Right?

When I had the towel arranged to my satisfaction, Duo was on his feet an' the prettiest shade of red I'd ever seen. He was tryin' to back outta the door with out me noticin' an' kept lookin' at everythin' but me. Given what he'd tried to tell me, I figure if he got away now, I'd never get him alone again. An' we really needed to talk.

ooOOoo

Twenty minutes later I was dressed an' calmed down. Duo had only gotten worse. I could almost see him vibrating in place as he sat on my bed from where I sat in a chair by the headboard. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone as nervous an' upset as Pops when he found out my mom was gonna show up at the Tendos before. the worst part was that he wasn't acting anaything like the Duo I was used to. It only got worse when I asked him to repeat what he'd said in the bathroom, slower this time.

The bright red blush came back an' he started mumblin', his eyes focussed on his knees. He didn't even notice me leanin' closer so I could actually hear him. To keep things short, the jist of the problem was that he was jealouse. Of me an' Wufei. An' on top of that while he knew what he wanted, just the idea was enough to scare the shit out of him. Turns out he nearly got raped a couple of times by a couple of soldiers in an alley as a kid, after something he called the Maxwell Church Massacre, and was raped when he was captured by Oz a couple of months earlier. He lso said somethin' about the worst part was bein' still interested in guys but bein' scared of gettin' close to anyone. By the time he stopped talkin' he was actually cryin' an' had his head buried in my chest.

Duo, the one who teased the hell out of everyone, never stopped grinnin', an' could even get a chuckle out of Heero an' Trowa.

I could hear someone growlin' but it wasn't 'til he clammed up an' tried to pull away that I realized it was me.

I did my best to calm down so he would too. It took a while, but it eventually worked. Sittin' there holdin' him on my lap I made a promise to myself that I'd find out who'd done this to him an' kill 'em if no one else had gotten to 'em first.

Lookin' back I can safely say that the only other times I've ever been that angry was when I first realized Pops haad turned me into a girl, an' dealin' with Saffron. I've come damn close a time or two since when Oz had one of the guys, but not even Herb or Ryouga could get me that pissed off. That was also the first time I seriously wished that I could kill someone, tear them limb from limb. Not even Saffron when he killed Akane got that reaction.

Soon as Duo fell asleep Kat walked in the door, pale as a ghost, with Trowa right behind him. He only said two words.

"What happened?"

By this time I'd figured out that Kat could somehow sense what other people were feeling. No wonder he was worried an'looked like a ghost. He'd probably been gettin' stuff from both me an' Duo full blast. Knowin' what I was feelin' an' havin' an idea what it would take to turn Duo into the wreck he'd been, I was suprised the boy wasn't curled up in a little ball somewhere.

I told 'em what Duo told me an' I know I didn't have to tell 'em how I reacted to it 'cause I was doin' it again.

Kat just about went balistic. The only thing that kept him from goin' nuts an' eventually calmed him down was Trowa grabbin' him an' tellin' him he was disturbin' Duo.

Seein' him like that, I could finally believe what I'd heard 'bout him goin' nuts an' blowin' up a colony. Take one piece of advice people, do not hurt anyone Quatre Raberba Winner cares about. If you do, You've as good as signed your own death warrent if he thinks that's what'll hurt you worst.

Eventually, Trowa an' Kat left, an' I was left sittin' on the bed with a sleeping Duo fastened to my waist. Not that I was too upset by this, I was still had a crush (at the very least) on him after all even nthough I liked 'Fei too.

That reminded me. 'Fei... this morrnin'... What a mess.

What the hell was I gonna do?

AN: Thanks for bearing with me people and I'm sorry this has been so long in coming. My laptop is dead, the processer is fried. Still five years is a pretty good lifespan for a laptop from what I've heard. Hopefully at some point we'll be able to salvage the hard drive so I don't loose all my music. I think I managed to recreate most of the original chapter 7 since I got back from Mexico (no I didn't go to Cancun). Hope you like it, and I'll get the next bit up as soon as it's done.

Also just to let you know, most of the NWC are going to be walkon characters at most. Don't expect a lot of character development there...


	9. Chapter 8

AN/Disclaimer : This fic is Alternate Universe running from partway through the first war and continues until after the end of Endless Waltz in the GW universe, and begins before and ends several months after Saffron is defeated in the R1/2 universe. (Duo 15, Ranma 17 at beginning), Warnings: AU, OOCness, Yaoi, & Het.

By the way to people who've read chapters 1-6 before, I did some editing and made a few revisions. You might want to read parts of it again. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, you know who you are.

Thank yous go to Darkepyon, ranma hibiki, Wonderbee31,DarkShinji8003, Innortal, Silverscale, uten, jgkitarel, Ace A, and Ranchan17.

**You've Got Mail**

Chapter 8

By the time lunch rolled around, Duo was awake again an' had finally let go of me. After a few hours with nothin' to do but think 'bout what was goin' on I'd decided that even if 'Fei hadn't asked me to stay I wasn't goin' anywhere 'til 'Fei an' Yuy got back an' the three of us (me, Fei, an' Duo) got this straightened out. How we were gonna do that I had no idea. I was just hopin' that I wouldn't end up loosin' one or both of the best friends I'd ever had. Luckily Kat an' Trowa didn't seem to mind me stickin' 'round instead of goin' back to the dojo. Duo seemed to think it was a great idea. If nothin' else, it was a chance to bug me to teach him more 'bout Anything Goes.

An' bug me he did...not that it took much.

Thanks to slave drivers 'Fei an' Yuy, at least me an' Duo didn't have to worry 'bout gettin' the group project done. It was already finished, an' had been ready to turn in for three or four days now even though it wasn't due for almost a week . That only left only one night's homework for Duo to catch up on an' two days worth for me. Thank the gods of weekends an' convienent timin'. Kat still made us spend a couple hours workin' on school stuff before he let Duo haul me out to the back yard .

How you ask?

He threatened to make curry for supper.

You think that that's a useless threat unless it's Akane?

You're wrong.

While he isn't anywhere near bein' in the same class as Akane, Kat's curry isn't normally somethin' that you'd want to eat if you had any other choice. Unless of course you enjoy feelin' like all the skin's been burned off the inside of your mouth an' throat. To be blunt, when Kat makes curry, it's gonna be hot as hell. I found this out the second time I met Duo, Wufei, an' Yuy at thier place to work on our project. Kat was upset with Yuy an' Wufei for some reason an' had talked Trowa into lettin' him make supper that night.

It wasn't 'til I swallowed the first bite an' had the second in my mouth that I realized why Duo had looked so scared when he saw Kat puttin' supper on the table. I thought the top of my head was about to blow off to let out the flames in my stomach. It took three ana' a half glasses of water an' two bowls of rice before I could croak well enough to ask what the hell I'd just eaten. I'd have thought that Akane had managed to sneak into thier kitchen somehow except I was pretty sure she didn't know where the guys lived at that point. But as it turned out it wasn't one of Akane's "creations", just one of Kat' s infamous curries.

I swear, that guy has an obsession with super hot peppers an' such. He seems to think it's funny to make people eat what he cooks.

What a rotten sense of humor...

Now, where was I... Oh, yeah...

Me an' Duo stayed in the back yard 'til Kat called us to get cleaned up for supper. Me doin' my best to teach my friend (who was currently dressed like a girl) what I could without really hurtin' him, an' Duo doin' his best to soak it all up as quick as possible. He was actually doin' pretty good, all things considered. He didn't learn things as fast as me or Ryouga, but still managed to pick things up faster'n Akane or Ukyo. Luckily the yard had a tall plank fence that made sure no one could who was outside. That's probably the only reason why none of the girls had showed up. Nabiki didn't know where the guys house was, an' I planned to keep it that way as long as possible.

It wasn't 'til the guys were gone that I found out that Nabiki had known where I was an' who I was with all along. She'd just refused to sell the information. Turns out that she was the guys' local contact. She'd arranged the house an' everythin'. Apparently Oz had done somethin' to really piss her off so she'd jumped at the chance to hurt them an' make some monet at the same time.

At the time I just thought Nabiki didn't know where I was an' so stayin' out of sight was a must, if only to keep the guys safe. That in mind, after a quick shower I borrowed a pair of shorts an' a tanktop from Duo so I had somethin' clean to wear. On him they were probably pretty baggy, but to me they felt kinda tight, especially across the hips an' chest after I got splashed helpin' Duo with the dishes. I asked for my own clothes back, but Kat just smiled an' told me they were in the laundry.

After a couple of games of cards an' some TV I was more'n ready to go to bed. I ended up in the same room I'd slept in with 'Fei the night before an' I have to admit, it just wasn't the same with out him.

ooOOoo

It was durin' breakfast the next mornin', sometime 'round 7 am, that I realized that the other three guys all seemed to be kinda tense, an' even Duo was quiet. It was like they were all waiting for something to happen. I figured it probably had somethin' to do with where ever 'Fei an' Yuy had disappeared to, an' that what they were doin' likely had to do with the Oz base near the harbor or usin' the Gundams I saw in the warehouse before I got knocked out.

I asked Duo when Wufei an' Yuy were gonna be back.

Turned out they should have gotten back between around 4am unless something had gone wrong, which explained why the guys were worried.

'Course I just had to ask Kat what he meant when he talked about somethin' goin' wrong.

Ten minutes later I really wished I hadn't asked. I knew more'n I wanted to 'bout what the guys were up to an' what would happen if they got caught.

Kat an' Duo were still talkin' 'bout what could've gone wrong when 'Fei an' Yuy walked into the kitchen twenty minutes after that.

Please review! Please...?

I'm still working on Demon's Angel, I'm just kinda stuck right now...


	10. Chapter 9

AN/Disclaimer : This fic is Alternate Universe running from partway through the first war and continues until after the end of Endless Waltz in the GW universe, and begins before and ends several months after Saffron is defeated in the R1/2 universe. (Duo and company are 15, Ranma is 17 at the beginning), Warnings: AU, OOCness, Yaoi, & Het.

By the way to people who've read chapters 1-6 before, I did some editing and made a few revisions. You might want to read parts of it again. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, you know who you are.

You've Got Mail

Chapter 9

Do you know that feeling when everything freezes for a couple of seconds an' it feels like someone's wrapped steel bands around your chest so you can't breathe? An' then it stops. Things speed back up the bands around your chest dissolve an' air has never tasted sweeter.

That's what it felt like when 'Fei an' Yuy opened the door an' came in, not visibly injured, an' apparently successful, if 'Fei's smirk was anythin' to go by. Yuy's scowl was harder to figure out but things got clearer after Duo an' Kat had checked the both of 'em out for injuries an' Yuy'd been over ruled about me havin' to leave before they told us what'd happened.

Seems Yuy had almost been caught an' had been forced to hide when some unschedualed tech had come into the room to work on something near the computer Yuy'd been hacking. Yuy was still pissed that he'd had to start over once the tech had left after keepin' him pinned down for almost an hour. 'Fei was pleased because he'd had no problems with his part of the job even though he'd been walked in on too.

After hearin' what 'Fei's an' Yuy had to say, Kat got a bit anxious an' grilled the guys to make sure no one'd followed 'em back. He seemed worried that they were gonna have to hide somewhere else 'til the job was done, but the guys eventually decided that it wasn't worth the trouble movin' would cause with thier cover stories. Especially since this mission was almost over an' all they had left to do was blow up the main computers an' the mobil suits on base, close the mobil suit manufacturin' facility near by for at least a few months as well as what Duo called the spaceport.

Me, I just kept my mouth shut, my ears open, an' wondered why they were talkin' 'bout this stuff without makin' me go elsewhere first. As it turned out it really wasn't all that long before I found out just why they'd let me stay an' listen. Kat wanted me to help.

Seems he hadn't told Yuy or 'Fei 'bout this idea of his 'cause both of 'em just 'bout went through the roof. 'Fei was yellin' 'bout puttin' me at risk, keepin' civilians outta combat, an' me havin' to live here after they left. It was nice to have someone worried 'bout me an' I probably woulda said no to Kat, just to calm down 'Fei, if Yuy hadn't oppened his damn mouth. He called Kat a naive, sentimental fool for trusting me an' called me a useless dead weight who couldn't be trusted to the job right if they gave it to me.

Now That got me royally pissed off. It also got me determined to prove the son-of-a-bitch wrong. I sure as hell was trust worthy, an' while I didn't know exactly what Kat wanted me to do, I could damn well learn what I needed to know so I could help them. An' I'd do it in record time too.

As it turned out, what they needed me to do really wasn't all that tough. In fact, it was pretty damn simple.

All Kat wanted me to do was help 'Fei place charges in the mobil suit bays without getting caught while Heero infected the computer systems an' rigged 'em to blow. Dead simple, 'specially with Pops' secret invisibility techinque, the Umisenken. Now that really shocked the guys. Not even Trowa managed to keep his face straight when I showed it to 'em an' just faded out of sight right in front of thier eyes. Not even findin' out that I already knew somethin' 'bout workin' with explosives, thanks to dealin' with Happosai an' various other pests, really suprised 'em after that.

Even though I figured I had the stealth part covered, Kat still had me play 'follow the leader an' don't get caught' with Duo leadin' an' the rest of 'em huntin' just to make sure I'd be fine if anythin' happened so that I couldn't use Pops' invisibility technique an' had to do without. After I passed that test, with flying colors might I add, he gave me the second part of the test.

All I had to do was pick the lock, sneak into Yuy's room, an' 'liberate' his laptop while he was sleepin'. Without usin' Pop's special technique or tryin' to feel his ki.

Oh, an' I had to do it as a girl.

I thought it'd be easy. Man was I was wrong.

Pickin' the lock an gettin' in was easy.

Gettin' to the computer after makin' sure Yuy was asleep was pretty damn simple.

Gettin' out didn't happen.

I didn't even know that Yuy was awake an' that I was in trouble 'til I felt the air shift behind me just before an arm wrapped 'round my neck an' I felt cold metal press into the base of my skull. He got me just as I grabbed his computer, an' I didn't have time to do more'n start to duck an' turn before he had a gun to my head.

If it'd been the real thing I'da been dead.

As it was I was sure that there wasa no way the guys'd let me help after bein' tricked like that.

Turned out that the whole thing was a setup. Duo was in the closet, Trowa was under the bed, an' Yuy'd never been asleep to begin with. An' I hadn't caught any of 'em. I wasn't too upset 'bout not findin' Duo an' Trowa. What got me was that Yuy'd managed to keep pretendin' to be asleep while I was checkin' to make sure he was. He was even better'n me at pretendin' to be asleep.

Bein' that I waited 'til almost 2 am. to try to snach Yuy's computer, Kat sent everyone off to bed instead of lettin' me know how I did. When I asked, he told me to go to sleep an' they'd give me an analysis in the mornin' after breakfast.

That did nothin' to help me relax enough to go to sleep. An' I still hadn't had the chance to talk with Duo an' Fei.

I spent the rest of the night starin' at the ceilin' in the livin' room.

Ranchan17, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.

Please review! Please...?


End file.
